


Homecoming

by mcmachine



Series: Missed Moments [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Shower Sex, Smut, really it's mostly smut lmao i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: How Jackson and April spent the night when she got back from Jordan the first time.





	Homecoming

**_ APRIL _ **

The last forty-eight hours of my life had been some of the longest.

I hadn't slept, hopping onto airplane after airplane and restlessly waiting between flights with other surgeons who had been pulled out and sent home in the midst of our mission. I'd stuck with Owen for most of the time during it, appreciating the comfort and familiarity after everything. The gunfire and the bombings, where we'd been was no longer viable. It was finally time to be home again.

It's still early enough in the evening that I know there's a good chance that he's still at work, which is why the hospital is the first place that I go. The nurse that I first run into is stunned to see me but gives a quick answer where to find Jackson, and I'm relieved that she's right.

"Hey."

He looks the same and different at the same time, his beard thicker than the last time I saw him. I'd gotten a hint that he had been built up a little bit in the past months, more muscle than he had been before.

Jackson turned around from the chart that he was looking at, clearly stunned to see me.

"Sorry, I– should've called. They ordered us out really suddenly, and I was hopping planes, and then I thought maybe I'd surprise you, but I can see by the look on your face that…" I begin to ramble on to explain my decision but before I could get any more out, he cut me off.

Not with his own words or his mouth, but instead, his arms are wrapped around me and Jackson lifted me up easily, spinning me around. For the first time in what felt like an impossibly long time, a smile stretched across my features with absolute relief.

I was home.

I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed him in, smelling his cologne. It hadn't changed in the past year, almost as if he hadn't, almost as if neither of us had. I was different and he almost certainly had to be. I knew that. But I was better than I had been before, more stable and secure than I had been when I had first gotten on that plane with Owen.

All of it had been too much, after Samuel. I hadn't been able to handle it and I knew that I was this close to spiraling out of control completely and losing who I was. Depression after such a traumatic loss was normal. But hearing that didn't feel right. Nothing about the agony that I had been enduring was normal or tolerable. I hadn't been able to move from the rocking chair in the nursery for days and weeks, Jackson had been the one to force me out of it for necessities such as eating and bathing.

If I had stayed at home with him, I don't think I would have made it out of here alive. I don't think that I would still be here. I had been so close to losing my mind, so close to the end. Going had been the only thing to save me.

"You're here," Jackson whispered, face buried into me.

"I'm here." I echoed the sentiment, tightening my thighs around his waist for a moment.

He squeezed me against him once more and I breathed him in, settling my weight back on my own two feet when he finally placed me back down on the ground again. But I don't let go of him just yet, cupping his face and stretching up to kiss him hard.

A year of longing and tension was filling the passion between the two of us, of too many missed moments and yearning for one another. I know that it's my fault and I can't really miss him, not when I had been the one to make the decision and had to twist his arm into getting his grace to go. But I had. Even if I couldn't have been here and survived, I had missed him. His mouth is warm against mine and he tasted like warm java.

"I love you," I reminded him when our lips finally part again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said with a soft smile, cupping my face. I placed my hand on top of his as he continued to speak. "I missed you so much, April. I didn't know where you were or if you were okay."

"I'm so sorry," I speak quickly. "I should have called. I just thought that you'd be happy to see me and it would be a good surprise and now, saying it out loud and to you, I realize just how stupid that sounds." Wide eyes stared up at him, pleading for forgiveness without actually asking.

His face was difficult to read for a moment, brows furrowed down and the expression on his mouth hidden a little bit by the thick texture of his beard.

"I am happy to see you," Jackson clarified after a moment, expression finally softening as a smile filled the curve of his mouth. "I'm so happy to see you, April. It's just a lot to process at once."

"I understand." I nodded. "I'm sorry, though. I should have called."

I could apologize for that, after all, even if I couldn't apologize for leaving in the first place.

"Let's go home," I suggested, offering up a smile.

Jackson gave a nod of his head and turned so that he could wrap his arm around my frame and pull me in closer. I snuggle with him eagerly, giving a small smile. Even if being away had been the only thing that had given me purpose in the last year, if it had made it that much easier to go about life every day, he was still the love of my life and the most important person in my life. I had just needed to find myself again.

I had taken a cab here from the airport so we get into his car, tossing my heavy duffel bag into the trunk of the vehicle before climbing into the passenger seat next to him.

We don't say much on the drive back to our apartment, but there's not a lot to say, either. Me being home again resolved the only argument that we had in the past year during those FaceTime calls. He wanted me home and I didn't know how to come home again, how to face everything that we had lost. But now I didn't have a choice in facing it. I was already here.

"I'll get your bag," he offered and gave me a slight smile, handing me the keys.

Taking the keys, I head up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping in. I leave the door open behind me for him to come in, taking a deep breath. Nothing had changed, really, nothing unexpected. It's a new couch. He'd told me about that over the phone even if I hadn't gotten to see it – but it's a nice pick. He had even gotten new throw pillows to better match it. That made me smile unintentionally, glancing back to see him coming in.

"I like the couch," I commented with raised eyebrows.

Jackson gave a slight grunt, setting my bag down. "It was about time for something new, anyway." He stepped toward me, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me in against him. I press my nose into his chest, breathing him in again.

"I really did miss you, Jackson," I reminded, pressing a kiss against his shirt.

"Me too," he murmured, kissing the top of my head. "But babe, you stink."

"I know," I laughed loudly, shaking against him. I stretched up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and dropping back down onto my heels again. "I'm going to take a long, long shower. If you promise to give me ten minutes to wash my hair and shave, you can join me." I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

His gaze darkened a little, smirking down at me before placing another kiss on my lips. "Very tempting," he murmured, lingering and nipping at my lower lip.

"Well, think about it." I trailed off suggestively, staring at him for a moment longer before turning back and down the hallway toward our bedroom and bathroom. I turn on the shower immediately, turning up the temperature a little hotter than what I usually liked and stripping out of my clothes, tossing them into the laundry bin. It'd been a long, long time since I'd gotten a long, hot shower and that was exactly what I wanted.

When I get under the steaming water, my shoulders immediately relax at the feel. My hair grew heavy with the moisture absorbed from the stream, and I shut my eyes, letting it wash the dirt, sweat, and grime off from the past forty-eight hours and a little bit, from the past year.

I don't hesitate to squirt more than an ample amount of shampoo into my hand and foam up my hair with it, rubbing it into my roots deeply and firmly, massaging my scalp just a little bit. Showers in the army were quick and efficient, solely about getting cleaned up and not about enjoying it. But the hot water beating down against me felt far too good to not take advantage of for as long as I can, unconcerned about steaming up the bathroom and mirrors completely.

Letting out a content sigh, I rinse my hair out under the faucet and pull my hair forward, hunting my shoulders so that the hot water beat against my neck and upper back. It felt amazing to just stand there and let it wash over me, but I do move after a moment and quickly run a razor over everything as promised.

The door to the show is far from clear with the steam, but I can still see Jackson moving around the bathroom, presumably stripping off his own clothes. It opened up a moment later.

"Hi," I turned to greet him, pushing my short hair back behind my ears.

"You almost look tan," Jackson teased with a soft smile.

"It only took a desert for me to start to get a little color," I grinned, reaching up on my toes to press a kiss to his mouth. He joined me beneath the faucet, water streaming over the both of us.

Eventually, his hands move from the curve of my hips and up to my breasts, taking a handful of each. His thumb brushed over my nipples and they harden underneath his touch, arching my back into the contact a little. I had missed this far too much.

His right hand slid down over my belly and between my legs, and I couldn't help groaning when he pushed two fingers into her pussy. I'm tight and it's been a long time. His left hand continued to toy with my breasts, and his mouth became busy where my shoulder and neck met, licking and biting me. I soon found myself coming hard, inner muscles clenching tightly around his hand and legs almost buckling with the strength of the orgasm Jackson elicited out of me. He held me up, stroking more gently as I shuddered through the aftershocks.

"You are amazing," I breathed out, pressing my forehead into his chest and catching my breath again. I had almost forgotten just how good he could be with his hands.

"I've been thinking about that for a long time," Jackson grinned down at me.

I glanced down between us and could see he was unsurprisingly erect and took that as a positive sign. I chewed on my lower lip as I looked up at him with big eyes, wrapping my hand around his length and giving it a few slow strokes, teasing him. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"I want to take you to bed, babe," he explained. I give him a playful pout, wrapping my arms around his waist, his cock pressing against my stomach. My hands ghosted over the curve of his ass.

"Then I guess we're going to have to get out now," I suggested.

"Let me wash you first," he suggested, reaching around me to grab a washrag and squirting some soap into it.

I don't resist, letting out a deep breath as he ran the rag up and down my entire body, covering my ears and stomach, teasing over my breasts once more, rubbing my back before eventually squatting down and rubbing each of my legs slowly. It's turning me on all over again, throbbing resuming between my legs.

"Are you done?" I breathed out with a whine when he finally strained back up.

Jackson nodded his head, rinsing and squeezing out the rag for a moment before turning his gaze and attention back to me again. I smiled at him, reaching around him and finally twisting off the shower head.

The good thing about shorter hair, I'd learned very quickly, was that it didn't drip nearly as much nor did it take as long to dry. Letting it air dry meant it was going to be frizzy tomorrow, but all I could think about was getting him to bed.

We each barely dry ourselves off, and I'm glad to know that he's just as eager to fall back into bed with me again, skin still damp from the shower and the moisture in the air of the bathroom from the temperature that I had turned it up to. I don't care. I'm already dripping between my thighs and the rest doesn't matter.

"I love you." He mumbled as he leaned in to press his lips to mine, dragging me in the direction of the bed.

"I love you so much, Jackson," I returned the sentiment again, eventually falling on top of him when his knees meet the back of the bed. I'm usually beneath him in some way or another, but this time I get to sit on top of him, resting my hands on top of his chest and adjusting myself so my entrance was resting along the length of his cock, rocking my hips forward and back to slide against him.

I leaned down and kissed his lips, but slowly let my kisses travel lower until I was kissing his jawline and neck. He moaned out my name and reached up, running his fingers through my hair.

Dragging my wet core over his length again, causing him to shiver and groan, I couldn't find the patience for teasing or foreplay for much longer. His hands found my hips again and I reached between us to grip onto his cock, guided him to my entrance so that I could slowly slide down onto him.

"Jackson," I moaned out his name as his length slowly filled me up. His grips on my hips tightened and he sat up suddenly, our chests pressed together.

There's no hesitation in our lips meeting again and this time I begin to move my hips along his length, a bit of a circulation movement in the motion. Our hips met over and over again, each of us becoming more eager for each other, unwilling to have any kind of distance between us for any longer after the past year of far, far too much. The room filled with the slick sound of our bodies meeting as well as our heavy breathing and moans, clinging desperately to each other.

I knew that sex wasn't everything, that the connection between people was far more important, but when I was with him, it was amazing. Not just in a physical sense, but there was a connection between us. In a way, we were one in the same. I had felt it the first time we fell in bed together and it had only grown over the years. We were tethered to each other and had only become more intertwined with one another over the years.

I kept my gaze on his cerulean gaze, slowing my movements in a weak attempt to drag this out for as long as possible.

Jackson leaned forward into me for another heated kiss and I moved to meet him for the sweetest kiss. It was slow and loving. A way of showing me just how appreciative he was that I was finally home again. My movements slowed even further until I was only grinding against him. I could feel him rubbing against my g-spot and it was driving me even more crazy.

"April," he moaned into the kiss and tightened his hold on me.

I knew that tone. The tone that was almost a beg for me to let him finish, the sound he made when he wanted us to cum at the same time. I could feel it too, the raw desperation to explode and to be one with him in every sense of the word. I leaned back from the kiss and picked up the pace. Quick, sloppy, and rough, just the way that he liked it. I kept going and pushed both of us over the edge.

Jackson trembled a few seconds before I did, his cock throbbing inside of me as he came and filled me up. My walls clenched around him, inner walls fluttering around his length as I gaze a few more lazy rolls of my hips, another strong orgasm washing over and through me completely. It echoed throughout my body, crashing and plummeting, leaving me even more breathless than I had been the first time.

Out of energy, I slumped into him, my forehead bumping into his own as I attempted to catch my breath again.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug for a brief moment adjusting so the two of us were laying flat on our bed. His cum dripped out of me and I press my thighs together for a moment, lifting up my hips as he tugged the sheets out so we could crawl underneath them together.

Tonight, we don't spoon like we usually fell asleep together, but instead, we face toward each other. His hand pressed into the small of my flat and I keep one on his face, stroking my thumb along his cheekbone.

"I missed you so much, April," Jackson murmured softly. "Don't leave me like that again." He pleaded.

It's a promise that I can't make him, but that's not a conversation that I want to have tonight.

"I'm right here," I instead opted to remind him, taking a deep breath and letting a smile fill my cheeks as I looked at him. Adoring eyes stared down at me and it's hard to say no to anything that he could have asked me right now. I want to make him happy and I love that way that he was looking at me right now. "I'm right here and I love you."

We fall asleep just like that, holding into each other and trying to compensate for all the nights that we couldn't.


End file.
